Katie
by mystery writer5775
Summary: Danny and Valerie have a daughter named Katie, but oh what secrets this fiesty teen can hide!
1. Chapter 1

_**Line break**_

**Just a fun story I've been working on, it's based on Danny and Valerie's daughter, don't own DP but I do own Katie Fenton/Phantom along with Mr. Muncher (Don't ask and you'll find out later).**

Danny sat next to Valerie as she held their baby girl. Danny sighed as he leaned over and kissed Valerie. Slowly their daughter opened her sapphire blue eyes. Softly Valerie chuckled "She looks like her dad, and I think he should have the honors of giving her a name" she told him softly.

Startled Danny looked at Valerie carefully "Are you sure" he asked. Again Valerie chuckled, then nodded. Happily Danny sighed and looked down at his daughter "What about Kaitlyn" he said. Valerie nodded "I like it" Valerie said.

Then she gasped as Kaitlyn blinked and when she opened her eyes they were glowing emerald "Wow, she looks a lot like her dad" Valerie said. Knowingly they turned to each other and laughed.

_**Fourteen years later.**_

"Katie time for school" Valerie called. Quickly fourteen year old Katie Fenton ran down the stairs. It was her first day of high school and she had made sure to change her looks specially for it.

She had waist length wavy black hair, and she wore a dark sapphire blue skirt with a simple baby blue tee shirt and to finish her outfit she had a sparkly sapphire head band to hold it back and then she had glittery flip flops to match the head band.

"Hey Katie, you look nice, exited for your first day of high school" Valerie said. Katie nodded "Oh yes, and mom, where is dad" Katie asked, looking around anxiously.

Valerie looked around nervously "He had to do something for work, but he should be here any second" Valerie told her, what she didn't tell her was that it involved Danny Phantom and the box ghost, again.

You see, Katie was unaware of her parents jobs which was ghost hunting, but back to the story. Katie looked a little crest fallen when Danny Fenton walked in the door "Daddy you made it" Katie said as she went over and hugged her dad.

Danny smiled as he hugged his daughter back "Yep, now lets get you to school" Danny said. They walked outside to a smaller version of the Fenton family ghost assault vehicle "Do we have to drive that?" Katie whined.

Knowingly Valerie and Danny looked at each other "Then we had better start walking" Valerie said. After about ten minutes the family arrived in front of Casper High.

Happily Danny turned to Katie "Now remember, don't let cousin Jeremy psycho analogize you because he takes after my sister and I know from experience that it can get boring quick" he warned thinking of his sisters son Jeremy.

He still couldn't believe she was married to Dash Baxter, but luckily he was a nice man and his son took after Jazz. Playfully Katie shoved her dad "Don't worry, I still have Tyler" she told him, another surprise, Danny couldn't see Sam and Tucker together, yet they were married with their son Tyler.

Danny smiled at Katie "Go to class, or hang out or what ever" he said gently. "Yeah while you go to work" Katie asked playfully. "Hey you know that me and your mom have important jobs" Danny said. Katie shrugged "Yeah like being important ghost hunters is a big job, I still wonder why you haven't appeared on the news" Katie said.

"What do you mean" Valerie asked. Again Katie shrugged "The only ghost hunters on the news are Danny Phantom and the red huntress" Katie said. Secretively Danny and Valerie hid their grins "Get to school" Valerie told her.

Quickly Katie went inside and pulled out a slip of paper that said where her locker would be and she went to find it. After five minutes she located her locker across from the principals office, then Tyler and Jason appeared next to her "Hey Katie" "Hi Katie" they both said.

Katie smiled as she looked at them both "Hey guys, what's up" she asked. Hesitantly Jeremy looked at the principals office near by "I guess they have already heard how much of a trouble maker you are" Jeremy said, smiling wide.

Katie feigned a shocked look "Trouble maker, me, I believe you must be mistaken" she said, then all three of them began laughing, then Tyler looked at Katie "I like what you've done with the outfit" he said.

Nervously Katie blushed "Oh it's nothing, although I'm curious to know what it will do to my ghost form" she said "Good point" Tyler acknowledged .

Then Jeremy looked at her seriously "Have you told your parents about that yet" he asked "You kidding, they would freak, besides they are ghost hunters and it's not like this is new, I've had these powers my whole life" Katie told him annoyed.

Jeremy looked at her funny "I know but…" the bell interrupted what he was going to say, "Oh I had better go, I have psychology first" he said.

Quickly he turned and ran off, bored Katie turned to Tyler "First art?" she asked "First art" Tyler confirmed "Lets go" she said and they began walking down the hall but they couldn't get far before a girl and boy got in their way "Well if it isn't the two love birds" they said "One we're not love birds and two we need to get to class" Katie said and roughly pushed past them.

After Katie and Tyler turned the corner Katie whispered under her breath "I really don't like them" and with a grin Tyler looked at her "You should hear what my mom says about their parents" he said "Which is?" Katie asked.

Tyler laughed "She says their mom Star is more of a satellite than has ever existed and their dad Kwan is a mindless dim wit" he said. Unfortunately they couldn't talk more as they entered class and sat in the back.

Without warning their teacher walked in and the two could tell they would like that class, that looked like a fun teacher "Hello, I am Mr. Muncher, and I will be your art teacher" he said.

That was how the day began, and it all went normal until the three hit fourth period English together and an emerald mist came out of Katie's mouth "Oh if it is the box ghost I am not moving" she mumbled.

Then a short blue guy came out from the ceiling "I am the box ghost, BEWARE" he said, but was quickly engulfed in a blue light from Mr. Lancers thermos, for it was now customary for a teacher to have one in their desk specifically for the box ghost.

Then out of curiosity and amusement Katie looked around and saw that half the class was asleep, including Jeremy and Tyler.

Quietly Katie sighed and nudged her friends so they would wake up "What is it, is there a ghost" Jeremy mumbled "Box ghost, Lancer got him, but you are in class" Katie told them "Oh, right" Tyler said, sitting up.

The rest of the day continued normally and after school found the three teens hanging out in the park. Suddenly Katie looked around as the emerald mist came out of her mouth again "Hey guys ghost trouble" she said and she quickly went to hide

"Going ghost" she cried out and two green rings appeared around her waist and moved in opposite directions changing her skirt to deep emerald pants and a light green tee shirt with k overlapping a p in the same green as her pants, her eyes then changed to deep emerald and her hair to a long snowy white held by a sparkly emerald head band, and her flip flops changed to light green boots.

Quickly Katie flew out from behind the tree to look for the trouble, it seemed quiet, until a net came out of no where and captured her "Got you whelp" a ghost said as he flew towards her. Katie briefly rolled her eyes "I should have known it was you Skulker" she said.

Skulker watched her silently "He's not alone dear child" a mysterious voice suddenly said. Fearfully Katie turned around in the net "What do you want Plasmious" she whispered "Ah I see the young Kaitlyn is just like her father, so quick to get to the point" Plasmious said.

At that Katie looked furious "Okay can we just get on with this, I get free and beat the both of you into the ghost zone" Katie said sounding bored. Plasmious chuckled "Actually I'm not going to fight you, instead I'm going to make sure that Katie Phantom, has the publicity she deserves" Plasmious said, causing Katie to gulp and her face to pale.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Line break**_

**Again, don't own DP but i do own Katie Fenton/Phantom. Final Chapter.**

Meanwhile Danny and Valerie were flying around looking for trouble, they were over some factory when, at the same time, Danny's ghost sense went off and Valerie ghost sensors picked up something. They both looked down to see people running out of a building "If it's the box ghost I swear I'll…" Valerie started.

Danny looked closely at the crowds "The box ghost doesn't cause any screaming at all" he said slowly, quickly they went into the crowd and got an answer from one man "There were three ghosts, Plasmious, Skulker and a new one, but it looks like the new one is stronger than Plasmious" the man told them.

Danny sighed and quickly him and Valerie headed over to the building, but when they got inside they saw only a huge mess, and one ghost dressed in green with white hair. Confused Valerie looked at Danny who shrugged.

Then they looked at the ghost who was looking around angrily "Oh come on you cowards, drop the frightened act and come out and face me, what's wrong, too scared to fight me because I'm a halfa" she was yelling.

At that last comment Danny perked up "Wait, you're a halfa" he asked.

Startled the ghost turned to look at Danny and Valerie, but crossed her arms when she saw them "Oh good you two are here, I need your help, Plasmious left me here and I have a score to settle with him" she said angrily.

Valerie raised an eye brow "What kind of score" she asked "He called me a no good, goody tu shoos halfa, and then even went as far as insulting my dad, and not to mention the two of you, but then he crossed the line for the final time by saying my mom was a good for nothing lousy ghost hunter" she said in a rush.

Danny raised an eye brow "So who's your human half" he asked "Oh yeah like I'd just reveal my secret to any person who asks" she said angrily. Suddenly her eyes widened and she shot an ecto beam, barely missing Danny "Hey, I thought you said you were good" he asked angrily.

Katie rolled her eyes "I am, I was aiming for Plasmious" she said. Quickly the two adults whirled around but saw nothing. Hesitantly they turned back to the ghost, "Okay, I'm afraid we need to take you in for questioning" Valerie said as she caught the ghost's hands in ghost cuffs.

The ghosts eyes widened "But first do you have a name that we can call you" Danny asked "Oh yeah, sorry, I'm Katie, Katie Phantom" she said proudly, and then there was the sound like a cell phone ringing.

With difficulty Katie dug it out of her pocket and answered it "Hey Katie here, who's this, oh hey Tyler, no I'm fine but can you tell Jeremy to cover with my parents, if they ask I have detention, yes I know it's the first day but this is an unavoidable situation, no Plasmious took off like a coward, look I'm fine could you quit worrying about me, hey I gotta go" and with that she hung up.

Both adults were looking at her funny "What, can't I have friends" she asked "Were you talking to Tyler Foley and talking about Jeremy Baxter" Danny asked. Katie rolled her eyes "Duh" she said "Do you by any chance know a Katie Fenton" Valerie asked.

Again Katie rolled her eyes "Duh, why wouldn't I know myself, didn't you get it, Katie Phantom, Katie Fenton, duh" she said. Danny looked outraged and Valerie quickly uncuffed a confused looking Katie "You're so grounded little missy you hear that" Danny yelled "Who are you calling little missy" Katie asked.

Without warning Valerie and Danny went to the floor and changed back to normal, Katie then followed their lead "Um, shoot" she said. "How long have you been half ghost" Valerie asked.

Nervously Katie shifted her feet "As long as I can remember, I didn't tell you because you were ghost hunters though" she explained. Then Valerie turned to Danny "Sound familiar" she said "Enough of this" Plasmious said as he became visible.

Both parents gave each other startled looks. Then they turned to Katie who was glaring in human form "Told you so" she muttered. All three quickly got ready for a fight "Hey Plasmious can you please just grow up, get a cat, and get out of our lives" Danny yelled.

Katie watched curiously as her mom grinned "I second that you crazed up fruit loop" she said. Katie snickered as Vlad growled "I am not a fruit loop" he said. Katie floated a bit in front "Hey Plasmious, about that 'publicity' stunt you were talking about, I forgot to properly thank you" she said.

With that she launched a blazing emerald ecto blast at him. It knocked him through the walls and Katie dusted off hers hands and turned to her shocked parents "What" she asked. The exchanged glances "That was powerful, more powerful than I could have done" Danny said slowly.

Katie shrugged "I don't even know how I got these powers" she said in a no big deal how should I know voice. Her dad smiled and folded his arms "Genetics" he said. Katie thought for a minute "So does this mean grandpa Jack is like this too" she asked.

Both parents shook their heads "And they don't have any idea about it either, I got these powers in a lab accident" he said. Plasmious choose at that moment to phase back through the building. Katie took a chance shot with out looking and nailed him.

She then pulled out a thermos and sucked him in without looking. Suddenly Valerie crossed her arms "So is this why you have been getting detention so often" she asked angrily. Danny put a hand on Valerie's shoulder "We can't say a thing, if I remember correctly we got daily detention together" he soothed.

Katie snickered "See, I'm not that bad, maybe once a week but not daily" she said. Valerie rolled her eyes and Danny gave her a serious look "However, you are still grounded, though I will let you out for ghost fights" Danny said seriously.

Katie rolled her eyes "Yeah of course, now can we get home" she asked. Both parents nodded and as they got ready to leave Katie turned invisible. Danny folded his arms "Katie, why are you doing that" he asked warily.

Katie's voice sighed "Becaaaause I don't want publicity, way I figure it, reporters all over me, or work in peace" the voice said. Both parents rolled their eyes and headed out with the invisible teen following close behind.

When they got home Katie became visible and ran to the phone "Gotta call Tyler and Jeremy before they worry" she called back. Her parents exchanged that all knowing look as Katie talked to her friends.

Finally she came back and Danny crossed his arms "So how exactly did you learn how to use your ghost powers, it's not like you have a safe place to practice" he said. Katie rolled her eyes "Accidental trip into the ghost zone where I was able to find a trainer" she said.

Valerie raised an eyebrow "But no ghost would be willing to train a halfa in the ghost zone, well other than Frostbite" she said giving Danny a playful shove. Katie shook her head "Danielle Phantom, she lives in the ghost zone to avoid Plasmious though I'm not quite sure why" she said.

Danny's eyes widened "You know where Danielle is?" he asked. Katie nodded, yeah, you know her?" she asked. Valerie laughed "Of course he knows her, she's his clone!" Valerie said.

Katie's eyes widened "If you want I can show you where she lives" she said. Danny seemed to think about it "Do it and I'll unground you" he said. Katie smirked "Deal, but how do we get into the ghost zone, I always have a knack for finding natural portals but right now there seems to be a lack of them" she said.

Danny smiled and grabbed Valerie's hand, turning her intangible "Follow us" he said. Swiftly they took off through the sky heading towards the middle of town. Once there Danny directed his course towards a house with a giant UFO on top.

Katie became nervous "Um, aren't they ghost hunters?" she asked. Danny smiled "They are also your grandparents and Danny Phantom supporters" he said. Katie nodded as they became intangible and flew into the lab.

Jack and Maddie looked up from where they were working "Hey Phantom, what do you need?" Maddie asked calmly. Danny sighed "I need to get into the ghost zone, if that's not to much to ask" he said. Maddie smiled "On one condition, can we come with? We never have actually gotten a chance to see inside the ghost zone" she said.

Danny looked hesitant before nodding in defeat "I guess it's okay" he said. Then he motioned behind his back and Valerie and Katie appeared "But before we do, this is my wife and daughter, they'll be coming as well" he said.

Both Fenton's clapped their hands in glee "That's so sweet that your married to the Red huntress, and who is this little girl" Maddie cooed. Katie rolled her eyes "Katie Phantom, secret ghost hunter in training" she said.

Both parents nodded before frowning "But now we need transportation, the speeder has gone missing" she said. Katie smiled "Oh I know! The Specter Speeder is just inside the ghost portal, to the left and down the winding staircase, and if you hit Frostbite's then you've gone to far" she said.

They all look at her skeptically and she shrugged "Clockwork told me" she said. Danny sighed and motioned for the group to follow him. And sure enough they found the speeder and warily the two Fenton's climbed into the speeder and followed after Danny and the Red Huntress who followed after Katie.

Finally they reached a small door with a DP in black against a white setting. Danielle led the way into a small valley with grass every where and flowers dotting it with the sky stuck in forever dusk "Katie!" someone yelled.

They looked over to see a young woman in white pants and white top with a black DP on the front and white hair with glowing green eyes "Danielle!" she shouted. Danielle frowned "You realize you are very late for your lesson!" she scolded.

Katie shuffled her feet "Well I kinda ran into a problem with Plasmius" she said. Danielle tensed. Suddenly the others walked through the door "Danielle?" Danny asked. Danielle completely froze up "Danny?" she asked.

Both of them got huge grins and embraced each other in a hug. Went they parted Danny looked at her happily "How come you never told me you knew my daughter?" he asked. Danielle looked at Katie in shock "How come you never said Danny was your dad?" she asked.

Katie shrugged "Didn't quite see a need to tell" she said simply. Danielle rolled her eyes and then caught sight of Valerie in her ghost hunting suit "Valerie!" she shouted. Valerie looked in shock as Danielle gave her a tight hug.

Suddenly she turned to the Fenton's "Who are these guys?" she asked. Danny looked warily at them "The Fenton's, remember I told you about them" he stated. Danielle looked exited "Oh! So these are the parents you keep talking about!" she said.

Danny and Valerie slapped there head while the two Fenton's looked confused. Katie meanwhile nodded eagerly "Yeah but my dad doesn't want them to know…oops" she said. Danny looked fearfully at his parents who were closely studying him "Danny?" they whispered.

Danny flinched "Hi mom, hi dad" he said warily as him, Valerie, Danielle, and Katie changed back to normal. Both parents gaped in shock "So are you guys _dead_" Maddie asked. Danielle shook her head "Nope, we're half ghosts, dad got in a portal accident as a kid while I have it because of genetics and Danielle is dads clone" Katie said.

Valerie slapped her forehead "You are so grounded for this little missy" she said. Katie shook her head "Dad said that if I took you to see Danielle then I was ungrounded" she stated. Danny looked thoughtful "Okay then, your ungrounded" he said.

Katie jumped into the air "And now your grounded again" he said. Katie looked angry. Finally Danielle turned to Katie "So about that fight with Plasmius, how did you do?" she asked.

Katie grinned proudly "I beat him so bad, first him and Skulker teamed up and captured me in this net and dragged me to a building and destroyed stuff so I looked like a bad guy, then mom and dad showed up thinking I was but then they found out it was a trick from Plasmius and I beat him in like three hits" she said.

Danielle grinned in satisfaction "Perfect" she stated. Katie nodded in agreement and looked at her dad "Hey can Danielle stay with us?" she asked. Danny hesitated "Well I guess, after seeing how easily you took down Vlad" he said.

Danielle raised an eyebrow "Exactly how easy were those three hits?" she asked. Danny grinned "She wasn't even looking" he said. Danielle laughed and even the two Fenton parents laughed. Katie turned to her dad with a grin "Hey dad, I'm glad to be your daughter" she whispered.

Danny smiled and gave her a hug "I'm glad you're my daughter to, and thanks for helping me find Danielle, she's like a sister to me" he whispered. Danielle smiled happily and Danny quickly motioned for them to get into the Speeder where they directed their course, for home…

**Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
